


KW and King Francis Petty in Lucky Misfortunes.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Attempt at Humor, Bad Flirting, Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Character Undeath, Comedy, Dark Character, Death Threats, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Dubious Morality, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Gallows Humor, Gladstone Gander Needs a Hug, Humor, In-Jokes, Inappropriate Humor, Insults, Jealousy, Jokes, Love Confessions, Lust, Major Character Undeath, Moral Bankruptcy, Morally Ambiguous Character, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Out of Character, Possessive Behavior, Self-Destruction, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-cest, Sexual Humor, Some Humor, Stalking, Threats, Threats of Violence, Undead, Undeath, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Hate, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Violent Thoughts, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: A loon helps Donald with his chores and a goose threats Gladstone.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	KW and King Francis Petty in Lucky Misfortunes.

Donald Duck picked up the heavy shopping bag for it to break and spill over on the ground. He sighed to himself. He went to pick it up when another hand went to pick up the same thing. Don looked up. A loon with brown hair and glasses and... Gold crown? She blinked a few times and finally spoke, "I noticed that the bag broke so I figured you would want some help." The sailor cocked his head in confusion and questioned, "Huh?" The Self Insert gave a nervous smile, and continued, "Petty unlucky that your bag broke." The duck nodded and gladly accepted the aid. 

Meanwhile, Gladstone Gander bent over to pick up a $20 when a voice spoke, "Hey, chuckle nuts!" Gladstone looked up to a lady goose. She looked like a step evolution towards something more predatory, glowing green eyes, claws, canines. The Lucky charm questioned in fright, "Huh!?" The Self Insert smiled and chuckled softly darkly, "I suggest you work with me instead of against, you'd be lucky to not get between me and my goals. "Sweetie."" The goose went wide eyed in panic at the sudden threat to his being.

The Orange dressed bird walked with the blue dressed bird as they carried the shopping to the house. "Do you need help with anything else?" The Crowned King asked. The hatted man cocked his eye and tested, "Why do you want help me?" The Starred loon thought for a second before answering, "Someone I cared about used to help people and I decided that I should do right by her." The second main character thought about that answer, deciding it seemed reasonable enough. In the background, two geese followed at a distance. The black dressed bird walked with the green dressed bird quickly, trying to avoid being caught following. The red collared, undead, nightmare grumbled lowly, "Look like a good boyfriend, sweet cheeks, and you won't have to find out what I'll do if you don't." The collarless man whimpered, "Why are you doing this to me?" The Hearted thought for a second before answering, "Because I want her, and I heard once that it's possible to get someone by making them jealous." The side character found that reasoning to be unreasonable but nodded along.

Francis swept as Donald cleaned the dished. Fran pointed out, "I can help dry the dishes after I get done sweeping." Don shugged, allowing this. It was rare that someone helped him with anything. KW chewed her meat greedily and hungrily. KW demanded, "At least pretend to eat, it's not duck for pete's sake!" Gladdie shrugged, going along with this. It was so rare that he ever felt this scared that he didn't know what to do. 

The mid aged man put the clothes on the line, holding out a hand to be given a clip to hang the clothes to the line. It was finally a good enough day to dry the clothes outside. Despite the feeling that the other shoe was about to drop, Donnie almost felt like something was going his way for once. The stranger had been helpful, and he could hardly think of a single thing that went wrong today. The 30's ish year old man shaked as he was dragged along, how could everything had gone so wrong? It was all tumbling downhill fast. Despite his wishes that his luck could save him, The four leaf clover sunk with the feeling things would only get worse. This rando had been nothing but a harm, even now he could hardly find anything good about today. 

The ducky paused his weeding to look to something. Someone had follow been following them. Two goosies... He knew them! It was his cousin Gladstone and someone who looked like a twisted copy of the lady who been helping him all day. Donald noted, "Hey, that goose looks like you!" Frank looked up briefly then immediately attempted to hide in her hoodie, seemingly angry or fearful of her Doppelganger. The older duck joked, "Come on, I don't like my cousin either but isn't that a little much?" The loon hissed a whisper, "Shhhh! She'll see me!!" The creepy goose smiled and waved as she hugged the gander. He looked deeply uncomfortable. 

Donald Duck geasured Fran Petty to follow him to confront this, Fran sighed and went with him. KW posed herself to seem more girlfriend like. The two bird studied the scene for a moment and realized the glaring issue. Gladstone Gander wasn't his normal laid back self, he was anxious like he expected some sort of terrible monster to eat him. Francis knew that he wasn't too far off. KW boosted, "Ah, hello Franny Fran! This is my super cool boyfrie..." She was cut short. Donald took his cousin away from the situation and boiled, "Listen, my cousin isn't the best but he doesn't deserve whatever you are putting him through!" 

Petty fumed, "You wonder why I don't wanna be with you when you do this kind of BS, KW? This is exactly why you make me hate myself!" The living dead looked shocked. She start to plead, "Fran, I didn't do anything but ask him to sit and look pretty... Under the threat of death." The duck, the loon, and the gander refused to listen to her words, leaving the goose behind. She continued as she followed them, "Come on!! Who doesn't threaten to murder someone every so often?! Hey! Hey!! I'm still talking!"

The green eyed goose hugged the blue eyed duck as he cried. The brown eyed loon attempted to apologize but found it difficult because she wasn't sure what she did. 

The End.


End file.
